1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a projector and a method for controlling a display unit in the mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a projector and a method for controlling a display unit in order to manage power in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern science technology develops, mobile terminals may perform various functions. For example, functions that may be performed in the mobile terminal include a digital broadcasting function, a Moving Picture Experts Group-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) reproduction function, a moving picture reproduction function, an image viewing function and a photographing function. A user may view and generate various data in the mobile terminal through such functions.
In general, because a display unit of a mobile terminal has a small size, displaying a moving picture and image data through a moving picture reproduction function is limited. Accordingly, the mobile terminal may have a projector that may magnify and output data such as a moving picture or an image displayed in the display unit of the mobile terminal.
The user may view data corresponding to a function performed in the mobile terminal with a large screen image output through the projector as well as a small screen of the mobile terminal. In this case, the mobile terminal displays the same screen image in the display unit as the screen image output through the projector. The mobile terminal determines whether a signal is input through an input unit within a preset time period. If a signal is not input through the input unit within a preset time period, the mobile terminal controls the display unit to enter a sleep mode in which no screen image is displayed. Thereafter, if a signal is input through the input unit, the mobile terminal exits the sleep mode of the display unit and controls the display unit to display again the same screen image as the screen image output through the projector. As power consumption in the mobile terminal increases, due to displaying the same screen image in the display unit as the screen image output through the projector, the projector cannot be driven for a long time period.
Therefore, a need exists for reducing power consumption of a display unit of a mobile terminal.